<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lil Fics by chemically_imbalanced_romance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536504">Lil Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance'>chemically_imbalanced_romance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little fics, mostly prompt fills. Prompt me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secret Hand-Holding [Loceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They just couldn’t help themselves.</p><p>Deceit and Patton were having their usual monthly meeting, that always started with the intention of negotiating and talking about fights and arguments that had broken out among the Light and Dark Sides.</p><p>For a reason neither Logan nor Deceit understood, Patton asked Logan to sit in on this one. Maybe as a mediator, because they always ended the meeting in an argument of their own.</p><p>The two of them had started by sitting across from one another, their knees pressed together. Patton suspected nothing. They hoped.</p><p>Logan jumped when Deceit’s hand came to rest on his knee, searching for his hand. He mumbled an apology and tried to hide the blush as he fit his hand in Deceit’s.</p><p>Every time Deceit got fired up, he squeezed Logan’s hand. When he make a snarky comment, he ran his thumb over Logan’s knuckles.</p><p>A part of him was convinced that Patton knew; he knew that they were risking everything just for some brief skin-on-skin contact at the wrong time. But that felt strangely… Good. Apart from the guilt of knowing it wouldn’t be <em>him</em> banished to the memory archives if they were caught, he felt overwhelmed in Deceit’s love for him, more fierce and stubborn than Roman himself.</p><p>Directly after the meeting, Logan grabbed Deceit before he could leave and dragged him upstairs for some… Alone time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Thought You Were Villains [intruloceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some very tired supers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Logan burst through the door with a loud <em>CLANG</em> that rang through his ears enough to make him dizzy. </p><p>    “DECEIT!” The Duke called. “LOGIC’S HERE!” </p><p>    Logan shook his head and sniffled, trying to clear his vision. He had the battle stance of someone who had not slept for days, yet refused to fail. Knowing his disadvantage, he tried to keep all of his focus on his feet, and his legs- He planted them in the ground and refused to be knocked over. </p><p>    The Duke swung from beam to beam in the large warehouse, placed specifically for his enjoyment. He flung himself spinning through the air before his ankles hooked onto a beam, and he pulled the two guns from his belt. Logan was already bent backwards when Remus shot, a gleeful grin on Remus’s face. </p><p>    Logan dashed away from the entrance, bullet holes appearing in the wall behind him. He slid under a storage shelf and through himself behind a stack of crates.</p><p>    He wanted to quiet his breathing, to give himself at least a few minutes of hiding to get himself back together, but his thick, <em>painful</em> wheezing was sure to bring The Duke’s attention- Or Deceit’s, wherever he was. </p><p>    “Shit,” he whispered, pressing his hand to his head. It was <em>pounding</em>, vicious and angry. His whole body hurt. </p><p>    Whispering sounded behind him- Two voices. He tensed for the fight to continue, confused as the whispering continued with no action. He decided to make the first move himself, maybe finish this in time for a nap before his next job. He jumped out and swung his leg, The Duke crying out as he hit the ground hard. </p><p>    Deceit pulled his broadswords from their sheaths and swung at Logan. As Logan dodged, he quickly realized that Deceit had no plan, no technique, just swung wildly and hoped one of them would hit. The Duke fumbled for his gun on the ground, pointed it at Logan, and shot- </p><p>    The hit in his shoulder knocked him flat on the ground. </p><p>    The Duke and Deceit stopped in confusion. “Where did you hit him?” Deceit asked in confusion. </p><p>    “The shoulder?” </p><p>    Logan wasn’t a small boy. Malnourished, maybe, but he sure as hell wasn’t small. </p><p>    Logan struggled to get to his feet, moaning in pain. He put too much weight on the wrong side and collapsed under it, his vision blacking out. The clang of Deceit’s two broadswords hitting the concrete rang through his ears as two pairs of footsteps rushed towards him. </p><p>    “Christ, how did the heroes have you prepare, a blood sacrifice?!” Deceit pulled Logan into his arms and hoisted him up. </p><p>    “They don’t know I’m here,” he slurred. </p><p>    “Do they <em>feed</em> you over there?” </p><p>    Logan passed out. </p><p>    xxx </p><p>    He woke up to soft sheets pressed against his face and the smell of pasta. </p><p>    <em>Pasta</em>. It was Patton’s favourite. Cheap, easy to make in bulk, and with the right spices, it can be a different meal every time. </p><p>    There was a weight behind him- Probably Virgil. He often came into Logan’s room in the middle of the night, when he couldn’t sleep or he had a nightmare, just for some company. Logan lost tracks of the mornings he woke up with his best friend at his side. </p><p>    But then he cracked open his eyes, and in a flash of yellow, he realized how wrong he was. </p><p>    He gasped and leapt out of bed, only to be grabbed and yanked back. He screamed as The Duke held him down to the bed, thrashing and kicking. </p><p>    “LOGIC!” The Duke cried. “Logic, stop! Stop!” </p><p>    The Duke held him down until the little fight he had left was gone, and he was left sobbing on the bed. Deceit walked away from the stove and knelt beside the bed. </p><p>    “Hey,” he whispered, “hey, why are you crying?” </p><p>    “Are you kidding?”</p><p>    He chuckled. “Do you see any chains? Any… Poison by the spaghetti I’m making you? Remus, do you?”</p><p>    The Duke shook his head, staring down at Logan in concern. </p><p>    “We’re not monsters,” Deceit said. He stood and went back over to the stove, putting noodles in a bowl. “You <em>passed out</em> in the middle of a fight. We didn’t even touch you, ‘sides the gunshot in the shoulder- Which is patched up, by the way. I mean, isn’t that ridiculous?” He picked up the spoon in the sauce bowl. “How much?” </p><p>    Logan blinked. He was… Very confused. “A lot?” </p><p>    Deceit covered the spaghetti in pasta sauce and set it on the bedside table with salt and pepper. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently shooed Remus away. “You’re crazy if you think we’re letting you go back there, at least not without some time to think. You said they didn’t know? What are you doing here if it wasn’t a mission?” </p><p>    He sat up with some struggle, groaning a little. He let Deceit force the bowl into his hands. “I, uh… I was hoping to finish you off, so they didn’t have to worry about you anymore.”</p><p>    “And you did that… On sleep deprivation, and malnourishment?” Deceit raised an eyebrow. “That’s not very logical.” </p><p>    “I didn’t have a choice,” he mumbled. He took a bite when Deceit tapped the bowl, and hummed. He didn’t know if he was happier that he was finally eating, or that Deceit was one hell of a cook. “I didn’t have time, I had to get this done as soon as possible.” </p><p>    They didn’t answer, and Logan took a moment to look around. There were two beds, one with Maleficent themed bedding and one with Green Day. There were Polaroid pictures strung up on green and yellow faerie lights and a desk covered in a mess of books and papers. He frowned in confusion. “Where are we?”</p><p>    “Our dorm room.” Remus smiled down at him. “We’re psychology majors.”</p><p>    “You’re… What?” Logan snickered. </p><p>    “Psychology majors! We’re Sophomores.” </p><p>    Logan flopped back. Remus tapped his shoulder until Logan sat up and started eating again. “I thought you were villains.” </p><p>    “We are.” Deceit grinned. “What, you’re getting soft on us?” His watch beeped, and Logan flinched at the sound. He sighed. “I’ve gotta go, I have a session with Emile. Don’t let him leave.” </p><p>    “Bye, Adam.” Remus kissed him softly, and Adam left. His eyes settled on Logan, worried. “You have a life, too, don’t you?”</p><p>    “We dedicated our lives to stopping people like you.” Logan sounded, and felt, a little numb. </p><p>    He frowned deeply. “But you’re like… Fifteen.”</p><p>    “Fourteen,” Logan corrected, embarrassed. </p><p>    “Can I ask you a question?” Remus asked nervously. He climbed off of Logan and curled up next to him instead. Logan nodded and shrugged. “How’s Virgil doing?” </p><p>    Logan’s eyes widened. “How do you know his name?” </p><p>    “He used to be one of us.” Remus looked away, biting his lip. “He’s <em>supposed</em> to be one of us. ‘Anxiety?’ His name is ‘Chaos.’ We sent him over as a spy. ‘Guess he liked it over there better.” </p><p>    Logan frowned, his jaw hung open. He thought back on every interaction he had with Virgil since he first arrived. His head was spinning. His best friend, working for the enemy, and he had no idea. </p><p>    “I really think you would like it here,” Remus said quietly, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. “You should stay. We eat regularly here and Adam kills me if I don’t sleep. So… You know. It’s better, I think.” </p><p>    Logan finished his bowl and set it aside. He leaned back against Remus. “Yeah. I’ll think about it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Five More Minutes? [Loceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deceit doesn't want to stop kissing Logan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forbidden lovers loceit has... My Entire Fucking Heart GOD. Please prompt me w/ forbidden lovers FUCKING loceit it's so good</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan sighed happily as Deceit pressed kisses to his lips, over and over and over again.</p><p>Virgil was his best friend, and Patton meant well. Though he’d never admit it, he did care for them- Even Roman. But they were all wrong, about Deceit and all of the Dark Sides.</p><p>He and Deceit had been meeting here for months, behind the Light Sides’ house. Between 11:10 and 11:15, it was the only place they were safe to be together without threat of exposure. Logan had done the research himself. They tried to meet more, but they were both just so busy.</p><p>Logan’s wristwatch beeped and they both groaned. Logan fumbled to shut it off, Deceit only kissing him with more ferocity.</p><p>“Five more minutes,” Deceit mumbled. He nuzzled against Logan’s neck, his hands drifting up the back of Logan’s shirt.</p><p>“We can’t.” Logan pulled him closer, his back arching. “In two minutes, Patton’s gonna come into the kitchen to eat the cookies he baked earlier, he’ll see us through the window-”</p><p>Deceit kissed him again, and Logan had never been so weak. They were lost in each other- Until the kitchen light flicked on and streamed out into the otherwise pitch black yard.</p><p>Deceit, always quick on his feet, grabbed Logan and yanked him around the corner of the house. Logan pressed his hands over his mouth, not so much to stay quiet but to hide his smile.</p><p>His heart slammed as the door slid open. “Hello?” Patton called, sounding concerned.</p><p>Deceit grinned and kissed his hands, coaxing them away to get back at his mouth. They kissed silently until Patton went back inside.</p><p>“Come on,” Deceit whispered. “Five more minutes.”</p><p>“Dee, Roman will see you on his walk, he’ll kill you-”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>Logan smiled. “Five more minutes.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Domestic Bliss with the Dragon Witch [Loceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little teaser thing from my Falling in Love With the Dragon Witch au</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Logan, you have to be delicate.”</p><p>“… Why?”</p><p>“They’re living things!”</p><p>Logan let go of the clump of vines he was holding, and it flopped back against the wall of the house. “Whether we’re gentle or not, we’re cutting them, aren’t we?”</p><p>“We’re giving them a trim,” Deceit corrected, taking the vines Logan dropped with a much more gentle grip. He twisted it a bit, and fit the scissors over where he wanted to cut. He made a clean slice and let the vines worm their own way out of his hand and back to the wall. “If you don’t do it right, you’ll hurt them! And they could get infected or infested… You have to be kind to them, Logan. They protect our house!”</p><p>Logan watched him talk with a small smile. “You’re right. Can I try?”</p><p>Deceit nodded eagerly and handed over the scissors. Logan mimicked Deceit’s actions and delicately cut the plant. Just as he finished, Deceit and Logan grinning at each other, lost in their sheer love for each other, a branch snapped behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't You Love Me? [Dukeceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apparently people think this is an angst tease? Idk, it's pure fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit hummed to himself as he danced around the kitchen. He was using three of the burners on the stove, and the oven, as well. </p><p>    He had set it all up perfectly, so they were all done, one after the other. He poured the stuff from this pot into a bowl, added this stuff to a plate, took the pan out of the oven, and finished the rest. All in time for Remus to get home for work. </p><p>    At least, he thought. </p><p>    He frowned at his phone. Remus usually got home at the same time each day. Aside from when he got distracted, he actually thrived on routine- He said it helped him feel more stable. </p><p>    But now he was twenty minutes late. </p><p>    He tried not to worry so much, setting the table for dinner. It was pouring rain outside, slamming against the windows. Deceit tried not to let his anxiety get to him. </p><p>    Finally, the front door opened. Deceit sighed as he set down Remus’s plate. </p><p>    “Rem? Verge isn’t eating with us tonight, he’s spending the night at Logan’s-” He stopped, blinking at Remus. “What did you do?” </p><p>    Remus blushed, grinning. He was <em>covered</em> in mud. “It’s raining outside.” </p><p>    “Uh-huh, sure is. Do you want to explain…” Deceit gestured up and down. </p><p>    “There was a puddle, a big one, and…” Remus shrugged. “I had to jump in it.” </p><p>    He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Dinner’s going to be cold by the time you get out of the shower.” </p><p>    “That’s okay! I can eat like this.” Remus sat at the table, getting mud everywhere. </p><p>    “You…” Deceit laughed, “drive me crazy.” </p><p>    Remus grinned up at him. “Don’t you love me?” </p><p>    “I do. Now go shower.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Remus's Birthday [Dukeceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deceit gets Remus a birthday present.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus sighed in exhaustion as he got back inside. </p><p>    He had spent the day at the Light Sides’ house, mostly to spend his birthday with Virgil and Roman, but the others were good to see, too. Deceit was supposed to come with him, but he backed out at the last minute, saying he wasn’t feeling well. It had really upset him- Spending time with Virgil and Roman was good and all, but he was really looking forward to spending his birthday with Deceit. </p><p>    Deceit was waiting in the living room when Remus came in. There was a wrapped gift sitting on the coffee table, the shape of a book. Excitement bubbled in Remus’s stomach. </p><p>    “<em>What’s that</em>?” He sang, trying and failing to look disinterested. </p><p>    Deceit chuckled. He didn’t actually look sick. “It’s for Roman.” </p><p>    Remus gasped. “Betrayal!” </p><p>    “You mind running over and giving it to him?” </p><p>    “Knock it off!” Remus jumped on the couch, digging his heels into the cushions as he hugged Deceit. “You’re so full of it!” </p><p>    “So, I got the birthday boy a present, sue me.” He picked it up, handing it to Remus. “Open it already.” </p><p>    Remus ripped into it with his teeth, tearing off the wrapping paper. Deceit sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>    Remus pulled out a plain white, small spiral notebook. He tried to hide his disappointment. </p><p>    “I know it doesn’t look like much,” Deceit said, trying to hide his nervousness. He was never good at hiding things from Remus. “But- but just hear me out. I thought about getting you a notebook because, well, you’re always complaining about not being able to keep up with all your thoughts and ideas. I figured this way you can have something to write them in. And, uh, look-” He took the notebook, slipping it under Remus’s neckline and into his inside pocket. “You can keep it with you.” </p><p>    Deceit took it back out, fumbling to get his words out. He ran his finger over the new teeth marks. “And I kept looking for something that you would like, that would look good, but nothing felt… Right? You have such a specific way of wanting things, I figured you could- Um- You could just decorate it yourself. Well- I did add <em>something</em>.” </p><p>    Deceit handed it over, and Remus flipped open the cover. Looking through the pages, he saw on the bottom corner, around the page numbers, were either a bowler hat, a trashcan, or a snake. </p><p>    Remus stayed quiet for a good minute. Coming from Remus, nothing was more terrifying than silence. </p><p>    Until Remus grabbed Deceit’s face and pulled him in to give him a hard kiss. He pressed their forwards together as Deceit tried to catch his breath and figure out what had just happened. </p><p>    “I <em>love it</em>,” Remus said emphatically, squishing Deceit’s face. “<em>I love it</em> and you are so sweet and wonderful and I love you.” </p><p>    Deceit blushed. “It’s not-” </p><p>    Remus kissed him again. “I love it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tentative Kisses in the Dark [Dukeceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deceit has a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit’s eyes flew open as he sat up in bed. </p><p>    He fumbled to turn on the lamp, filling the room with soft yellow light. He examined each corner of the room, where the shadows gathered. His eyes landed on his boyfriend, who slept soundly next to him. Deceit’s pounding heart slowed down; he closed his eyes and sighed. </p><p>    He clicked the light back off and slid under the covers, scooting up to Remus and wrapping an arm around his waist. Remus mumbled sleepily, turning to face Deceit and cuddle closer. </p><p>    “Why are you awake?” He murmured. </p><p>    “No reason.” </p><p>    “I don’t believe you.” Remus peeked at him, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Did you have a nightmare?” </p><p>    Deceit forced a smile. “A <em>small</em> one.” </p><p>    Remus kissed him, sighing and letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “Don’t worry,” he mumbled. “I’ll protect you.” </p><p>    “Yeah?” </p><p>    “Yeah.” He kissed him again. “Like that. Consider yourself protected.” </p><p>    Deceit smiled, settling into Remus’s arms. “Done.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kisses Shared Under An Umbrella [Moceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pouring when Damien pulled up to the school. </p><p>    Patton told him to just wait in the parking lot, but Damien grabbed his umbrella and braved the cold and wind to find the front door. He and Patton both got there around the same time, and Patton looked at him in surprise, laughing. </p><p>    “What are you doing?” He asked, pulling the door open. “I told you to wait in the parking lot! Look, you’re all wet!” </p><p>    Damien held the umbrella out enough for Patton to step under it. “No trouble. You were already working late, you shouldn’t have to run through the rain.” </p><p>    Patton giggled and reached up on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “So cute.” Damien blushed. </p><p>    Patton wrapped his hand around Damien’s on the umbrella, pressing close so they could both use it. Thunder clapped in the distance. </p><p>    The parking lot was deserted, aside from Damien’s car. Puddles were growing along the curb. </p><p>    When the thunder clapped again, closer this time, Patton jumped and squeaked, and Damien couldn’t help but chuckle. His husband was so <em>cute</em>. </p><p>    Damien stopped to lean down and give him a kiss, but when he tried to pull away, Patton winded his fingers in his hair to pull him back down. Damien held him by the waist, struggling to focus on both kissing and keeping the umbrella up. </p><p>    A gust of wind swept through, sending the falling rain right at them. Patton squealed again and jumped back. “Let’s go, let’s go!” </p><p>    They dashed to the car, and Damien hurried to turn on the heat. Patton shivered, hugging himself. </p><p>    “That,” Damien said, gesturing to him, “is what I was trying to avoid.” </p><p>    Patton giggled. “I couldn’t help it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trail of Kisses [Roceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman sighed in exhaustion as he unbuttoned his top, wincing as pulling it over shoulder sent shooting pains through his torso. </p><p>    Deceit sat behind him on the bed, gentling the shirt off and tossing it on the floor. Deceit wrapped his arms around Roman from behind, and the prince leaned back into his embrace. </p><p>    “Did you have fun today?” Deceit murmured in his ear, giving him a soft kiss on the neck. </p><p>    Roman smiled. “Yeah. I found a secret path in the bushes- There’s <em>so much</em> back there I haven’t explored yet. It’s all full of caves and foliage and hobbit holes. It’s gonna take me weeks to explore it all, at least.” </p><p>    “As long as you’re careful.” Deceit ran two fingers lightly down his shoulder. “Where did this come from?” </p><p>    Roman pouted. “I may have encountered some of the aforementioned hobbits.” </p><p>    “<em>Hobbits</em>?” </p><p>    “They’re <em>vicious</em>, okay!” </p><p>    Deceit chuckled. “I’m sure.” </p><p>    He coaxed Roman to face him, careful of his injured shoulder, and took his hand. Deceit pressed kisses along his fingers, up his wrist, and all the way up his shoulder. He was missing his hat and his gloves- His fluffy hair sprawled out everywhere, his cool, pale fingers pressed to Roman’s warm, sun-kissed skin. </p><p>    Deceit kissed his shoulder softly, and then up his neck, and, finally, where Roman was waiting for- His lips. </p><p>    Roman hummed, smiling. He leaned in for another kiss but Deceit pulled back. “You better be careful out there,” he mumbled, and Roman nodded, just to get Deceit to kiss him. “I’m serious. You have to come home.” </p><p>    “I promise.” </p><p>    “You promise?” </p><p>    “I promise.” </p><p>    Deceit gave in, leaning forward and kissing him again, and Roman relaxed. </p><p>    Adventuring was Roman’s favourite thing to do- Second only to spending time with his boyfriend. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. They Were Alone [Anxceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were alone. </p><p>    They didn’t get much alone time. Often, they were pulled apart whenever they got close, whether it was by Patton demanding some bonding with his favourite side, or Roman complaining to Deceit about something his brother did. Every time they were <em>right there</em>- </p><p>    And then they weren’t. </p><p>    Now, everyone was asleep. The glow of the television illuminated the dark living room, shadows along the carpet. The soft blanket they were sharing forced them close together, and somewhere throughout the movie, Deceit’s hand had found his. Small scales bumped against Virgil’s smooth skin. </p><p>    Then, they were moving, slowly drawing each other closer. Deceit rested his free hand over the side of Virgil’s face, and their foreheads touched. They both closed their eyes and, for a second, just breathed. Then they were kissing, Deceit’s hand raising to run through Virgil’s hair, Virgil pressing closer. </p><p>    Butterflies erupted into flurries in Virgil’s tummy as Deceit pulled him clumsily into his lap. He’d always thought his first kiss would be nerve-wracking, would activate his fight or flight, would make him feel flawed and embarrassed- But no. Everything slowed down and he was able to just focus on Deceit, nothing but Deceit and his soft touches and gentle kisses. </p><p>    When they pulled away, Virgil knew they would need to find more alone time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Attention [Remceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien wasn’t used to getting attention. </p><p>He was even a little annoyed when he was put in the spotlight. But when his brother came home with a friend, a friend who was so loud and so <em>cute</em>, he suddenly felt starving. </p><p>It was his brothers, Roman and Remus, who talked the most and laughed the most. Remy was here for <em>them</em>. But when Damien came out of his cave of a bedroom, half hoping they’d notice him and half <em>praying</em> they wouldn’t, Remy turned his gaze. </p><p>He chuckled a little at Damien’s messy hair and the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and smiled. Damien’s brothers snickered and joked around as Remy took Damien’s hand and kissed the back of it. He introduced himself, and Damien felt like he was melting. </p><p>He eventually escaped into the kitchen after ruthless flirting. He took a minute in there to calm himself down and grab a snack, and just before he was about to come back out, he heard Remy ask his brothers about him. </p><p>For once, it felt good to have the attention on him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Going Home [Loceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien’s favourite part of the day has always been going home. </p><p>When he was younger, he would get out of school and race home just to plop himself right back down in front of the T.V. He would play video games for hours, as the sun set and his stomach began to ache. When his parents finally got home from work, they had to tear him away from the T.V. to get something to eat. After dinner, video games were off-limits, so he had to squeeze in as much time as possible. </p><p>He got older, and it became more about the escape of it all. Video games themselves got boring. He got used to the mechanics, the stories, the gimmicks. But he still hated being outside. He hated being around people, people who swore and kicked and pointed and laughed. He hated being a spectacle. So he would race home, if only to get away.</p><p>And then, eventually, there was someone racing home with him. His favourite part of the day was the walk home, when they would ramble and babble until Damien’s head was fuzzy. They would sit in front of the T.V. together, for hours, and video games became fun again. And his parents would come home and Damien would finally have something to talk to them about, something he could be proud of- A friend.</p><p>He never wanted anything to change. </p><p>It couldn’t stay that way forever, though. He continued growing, and his life continued to change. </p><p>His favourite part was still going home, only now he did it alone. He had a perfectly okay time with his coworkers, was perfectly content with his job, but still, he counted the minutes until he could be back. He raced to get to his car in the same excitable way he used to race home from school.</p><p>And he was waiting, oh so patiently, as Damien pushed the door open. The smell of dinner wafted out to him as his love came out of the kitchen, or the office, to greet him. They embraced, and kissed, and Damien held him tight. </p><p>Even though Damien was happy now, and felt less bleak about the world, his favourite part of the day was still going home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Give Me Attention [Roceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit was in his room, redecorating, when Roman found him. </p><p>    Roman set a plate of food on Deceit’s newly decluttered desk and came over to him, reaching out for him. Deceit gave him a quick kiss but immediately went back to work. All of his books and shelf decorations were scattered all over the floor. </p><p>    Roman whined and pulled him back. “Give me attention!” </p><p>    Deceit laughed, pulling his arm free. “I need to finish this.” </p><p>    He pouted. “But you’ve been working on it all day. I haven’t seen you at all!” </p><p>    Deceit looked around, blushing. “But I’m almost done.” </p><p>    He changed a lot. He switched the colour of the walls from a light green to a pale yellow, and framed and hung up a few paintings Roman did for him. Pinned to the bulletin board above his desk was Polaroid pictures of the two of them, and he strung along the red and yellow faerie lights Roman gave him over his bed. The room was much brighter than it used to be- It looked happier. </p><p>    “Have you even taken a break today?” Roman asked. </p><p>    Deceit huffed, turning back to his bookshelf and setting coffee mugs between the books. “What do you know about taking breaks?” </p><p>    “Rude!” </p><p>    Roman took his hand again- Deceit wasn’t wearing his gloves, and the scales on his right hand were a comforting presence against Roman’s. He pulled him back and wrapped his arms around Deceit’s waist, pressing their foreheads together. </p><p>  <em>  “Pleeeaase?” </em></p><p>    Deceit looked back at his nearly-finished room, and then to his boyfriend. “I just have to finish the bookshelf. Why don’t you find a movie?” </p><p>    Roman smiled. “Okay.” </p><p>    Roman kissed him, and went to look through Deceit’s movie collection while he finished up the shelf. They settled into bed together, and Roman handed Deceit the plate of food. </p><p>    “Oh, I-”</p><p>    “Haven’t eaten today? I know.” </p><p>    Deceit kissed him, and they cuddled together while he ate. </p><p>    They both had problems overworking themselves. At first glance, you wouldn’t think it would be good for them to be together. But if anything, it made it better. They knew how to convince each other how to take breaks and they learned each others signs for when they were getting stressed out. </p><p>    Despite what others might think, Roman and Deceit were good together.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Don't Know Where I Am. Help Me. [Loceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: memory loss, throwing up, a really, REALLY weird timeline and totally vague concept? There was about Two Total Points in this story(?) where I knew what was happening so. It wouldn’t surprise me if this didn’t get many hits.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he woke up that morning, Deceit was the last person Logan expected to see sitting at their dining room table. There was an empty platter in front of him, covered in crumbs from the cookies Patton had made the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every one of Logan’s hair stood on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deceit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, Deceit had looked up. His eyes were wide with fear and he looked pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first thought was to be angry, angry that Deceit had infiltrated their home and angry that Deceit was stupid enough to think that if Patton or Roman saw him, he would get away with it. But as soon as he saw Deceit’s face, he knew something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still knew he had to get Deceit out of there as soon as possible, but he had decided on a different approach. He knelt in front of him, looking up at Deceit with furrowed eyebrows. Deceit was missing his hat and gloves. Logan had never knew Deceit’s hair was so curly. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit opened his mouth to speak, and his eyes filled with tears. He looked around helplessly and managed, “I don’t… The light was on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was only more confused. “Yes, Patton stayed up late baking last night. Did it keep you awake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. </span>
  <b>“I don’t… Know where I am.”</b>
  <span> He pursed his lips as his bottom lip started to wobble, and then got out, </span>
  <b>“Help me.”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stood up. In the back of his mind, he realized that this was probably a trick. Deceit was an expert liar and if he could get something out of it, nothing in the world would stop him from doing something like this. But, even though his internal lie detector was nowhere on par with Deceit’s, he swore Deceit was telling the truth. To this day, they were both so grateful he believed Deceit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand. Deceit hesitated, and then took it. Logan gently led him out of the house, and across the house. The Dark Sides’ driveway was cracked, with moss growing in the divots. Their door was dark gray wood with a skull-shaped knocker. Logan felt ridiculous as he grabbed it and pounded on the door. The sound made Deceit flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus answered. He gasped and threw his arms around Deceit, who yelped so loudly it was almost a scream. “Dee-Dee! Oh my God, where did you find him?” Remus met Logan’s eyes over Deceit’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In our kitchen,” Logan said. “He’s acting… Strange.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned. He pulled away. “Dee-Dee? You okay?” Only then did Remus notice Deceit shrinking away from him, and it broke his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit just stared at him, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched, trying his hardest to place Remus and not coming up with anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come inside,” Remus whispered to Logan without taking his eyes off of Deceit. He knew Logan was about to refuse, because he tacked on, “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan hesitated, and gave a single nod. He followed Remus and Deceit in. Deceit drifted away from Remus’s side and back to Logan’s. Logan didn’t know how he felt about it. He didn’t like the idea of stealing Deceit away from Remus- The two had been best friends, the closest pair, since the beginning of time -but he couldn’t deny how… Good it felt, to be chosen. And he knew it was just luck, that Logan happened to find him first and not anybody else, but it still made him feel light and happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan led Deceit over to a chair, patting his scaled hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee, where’d you go last night?” Remus asked, sitting across from him. He bit his lip hard, looking between Logan and Deceit nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit shrugged and looked away. He looked around his own living room like he’d never seen it before. “I was in the road, and I saw the lights on. I just… Followed the light. It looked like people lived there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Dee-Dee, you live </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Remus insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit frowned. “I do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood up suddenly, and Deceit flinched. “I need to talk to you,” he said to Logan and left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held in a sigh. “I’ll be right back.” He started to leave, but Deceit reached out and latched onto his hand. Logan looked at him in confusion. “I’ll be back. I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel good,” Deceit whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s chest ached. “I know. We’re going to figure this out, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Logan leaned over and brushed Deceit’s hair out of his eyes. “I’m sure of it, you have nothing to worry about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit slowly nodded and let go of Logan’s hand. He sunk down into the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was wiping his eyes when Logan came out of the living room. “Did you notice anything weird about him the last few days?” Logan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shrugged. “I didn’t see much of him, because he was sick so I was busy doing his job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was sick?” He frowned. Sides didn’t get sick often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He kept saying his… Body hurt. Everywhere, he was aching. I just made him sleep and eat. I didn’t know what else to do.” More tears dripped down Remus’s face. “Is he going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be fine.” Logan was certain. He would figure this out. “We just need to figure out-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Deceit throwing up came through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Remus bursted back into the room to find Deceit on his hands and knees, dry heaving over a pile of throw up, sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Remus each attached themselves to Deceit’s side, helping him up. “We have to get him to his room,” Remus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Deceit, just breathe.” Logan rubbed his back as they dragged him, panic squeezing his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to get Deceit up the stairs and down the hall, and suddenly Remus stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s goin’ on?” Deceit slurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His room should be right here.” Remus looked to Logan. “His room should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>right here.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had made clear to Logan what the problem was, and in all honesty, it wasn’t surprising. He just knew that they had to get Deceit out of there right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strength of Virgil’s fight of flight overtook Logan, enough for him to grab Deceit and toss him over his shoulder. Remus yelped and chased after them as Logan raced down the stairs. Deceit squeezed his eyes shut and gripped onto Logan tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop once they were out of the Dark Sides’ house. He kept going, down the road until he was into the Barrens, and then the woods- The Gray Area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should be fine here,” Logan said as he set Deceit gently down on a tree stump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?!” Remus cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Subconscious is trying to take him. And It started with his memory.” Logan found himself reaching out, resting one hand on the side of Deceit’s face, the scaled side. Deceit leaned into his touch. “Thomas is listening to him so little, the Mindscape is trying to break him back down to a core function. Probably a defense mechanism to save energy. Either way, they can’t touch anything here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus covered his mouth and choked back a sob. “Will he be okay?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked back down to Deceit. “You’ll be okay,” he promised. “We just have to get Thomas to realize your importance, the way we did Virgil. Do you remember who Virgil is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember who </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thomas</span>
  </em>
  <span> is?” Remus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Remus both let out a breath of relief. “As long as he remembers who Thomas is, we should still have time. We…” Logan swallowed. “We shouldn’t tell the others. They wouldn’t help, they might even sabotage our plans. We should just… Do this ourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we just supposed to leave him here?” Remus looked around with a frown. “It’s just… Dirt and trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shrugged. “There’s a river over there for water, there’s fruit. It’s not that bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stared at him. “What is wrong with you? Deceit, do you want to sleep on the ground?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m building you a house. Both of you, step aside. I know how to make it how you like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan held out his hand and Deceit took it, following him to the treeline. Remus closed his eyes to think for a second, and then he snapped. A miniature gothic manor sprouted from the ground like a cluster of trees, purplish-black with yellow accents. Deceit stared with wide eyes, his lips parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped up to follow Remus inside, Logan scrambling to follow. Remus walked around the two floors, building up walls when appropriate and snapping in place little trinkets and necessities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” Remus flopped back onto the couch, yawning. “God, that took a lot out of me. I’m taking a nap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably get some sleep, too,” Logan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought Deceit up to his bedroom, and when he was under the covers and the lights were out, he sat up. “Logan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stopped in the doorway. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. “I was planning on it. I have to get started on the plan, so you don’t get worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to help,” Deceit insisted. “Shouldn’t you sleep, too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan glanced out the window. It was pretty late. By now, the moon was well up in the sky, and everyone else was probably asleep. Part of Logan wondered if the other Light Sides noticed he was gone, and if they wondered where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I guess I should. I can fill you in in the morning, and we can get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded. “Remus, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Remus. He’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan chuckled. “Yeah, he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re weird, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan blinked. Was Deceit trying to say he liked him? No, probably not. “Get to sleep,” he said, and closed the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few months, Logan and Remus worked on re-teaching Deceit everything about the Sides and the Mindscape. Slowly, overtime, Deceit got his personality back, got </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> back, and even though they were very far away from getting Thomas to accept him, they all felt like they were making progress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan found himself sneaking away to spend time with him more than necessary. Every time he sat at his desk at home to work, he was painfully unproductive, and what kind of intellectual would ignore such a steady pattern? He was more productive when Deceit was around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deceit?” He called as he entered the manor, the same way every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the kitchen!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan went inside and sat his bag on the counter. Deceit was standing over the stove, stirring something in the pot while he swayed his hips to music he was playing. A month in, Deceit decided he wanted to start gardening, because Remus told him how much he loved it before. Now Deceit grew all his own food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made extra,” Deceit said, even though he always made extra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have work to do,” Logan said, even though he always had work to do. “Movie later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit hummed and nodded. Logan found himself watching for a moment, as Deceit danced around the kitchen, his half cape fluttering behind him. He was… Truly something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of times, one of the Light Sides asked Logan where he kept disappearing off to, and he didn’t know what to say. One time, instead of stuttering an awful, obvious lie, he said, “Deceit’s place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Virgil’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you TRYING to get yourself KILLED?!” Roman exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> make you want to hang out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deceit?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Patton looked at him in worry. “Lo, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just sunk out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan couldn’t explain it, but that conversation made something click in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something very wrong about how this worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent months with Remus and Deceit, working hard until they all believed Deceit was ready to face Thomas again. At nights, Deceit was almost the same person he was when Logan found him at the kitchen table. When Logan first started staying the nights with Deceit, he slept on the couch, uncomfortable and angry. Then Deceit came down one night for a glass of water and a plate of cookies, and convinced Logan to come back up with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan refused to tell Deceit what upset him so bad, what drove him away from his own bed. He refused to tell Deceit how little they all believed in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, it was warmer there anyway, with Deceit curled against his front, gently cradled in his arms. Logan knew something was wrong the first time he fell into bed and all of his stress melted away, the first time he walked into the manor and just the mere sight of Deceit filled him with bone-deep relaxation. He knew something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, he laughed at himself, and the way he had reacted. The way he stuttered and the brief amount of time he couldn’t meet Deceit’s eyes, the small amount of time he was afraid to crawl into bed with him. He was simultaneously stuck in the stages of infatuation and true love and it was so, incredibly frustrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All along the way, he thought back to what Patton had said to him, specifically Patton: Are you okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sweet, and so, so fucking rude, to be worried for Logan but to be worried because Logan had the audacity to care about the other Sides. He wanted to be mad at Patton and he wanted to forgive him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day they knew Deceit was ready to face Thomas was the same day Remus stormed into the manor, screaming his rage, knocking things down as he went through the halls. Logan and Deceit had burst out of the kitchen, and at the sight of Remus, Deceit rolled up his sleeves and charged in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had never seen Remus like this. He didn’t think Deceit had, either, not since his memory was wiped. But Deceit grabbed Remus’s arm roughly, yanking him away from the ornate vase he was about to smash, and yanking him down the ground. Deceit had knelt down with him, and grabbed a chunk of his hair in one fist, the other gently resting against the side of Remus’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had stared at him with angry tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did this to you?” Deceit asked in a hushed voice that could barely contain all of his protective anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’s bottom lip wobbled. “Thomas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit had looked back at Logan, and he knew. Remus hadn’t picked up on it just yet and Deceit had no idea, but Logan- Logan knew. Because he had never seen Deceit look so angry. So ready to change things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the next Sanders Sides video, when Logan went off script and Roman started chastising him, he stepped aside to allow Deceit room to appear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Deceit in shock. Fear riddled Thomas’s face. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no place in this video!” Roman snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit’s eyes slid over to Roman, for just a moment, and then back to Thomas. “We’re doing a different video today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas looked to Virgil, who looked absolutely horrified and frozen in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of video?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made quite a few mistakes.” A sharp grin wormed its way onto Deceit’s mouth. “I’m going to fix them.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. How Long Has It Been Since You Slept? [Dukeceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus burst through the Dark Side’s front door, calling Deceit’s name at the top of his lungs. He knew for a fact that it was just Deceit tonight- All of the other Dark Sides left to spend the night camping in the Gray Area. Deceit always stayed home the night Remus got back from the Imagination. </p><p>He threw Deceit’s door open with a wide grin, but it quickly faltered. Deceit had just finished poorly shoving a heap of papers into one of his filing cabinets, and now they were crumpled and sticking out the sides. Deceit glanced at him with a red face, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a little noise as his spine cracked about 14 times. </p><p><b>“How long has it been since you slept?!”</b> Remus cried, rushing over and helping him out of his chair. </p><p>Remus was overreacting- Deceit could walk fine -but he let him. For Remus’s sake. </p><p>Yeah, Remus’s. </p><p>“I slept last night,” Deceit said. Any other side would believe him- He was dressed in a pair of Remus’s pajamas, dark green sweat pant and a death metal sweatshirt that went down to his mid-thighs. His hair was an absolute mess and his eyes were lidded (his snake eye basically shut). </p><p>But Remus wasn’t an idiot, and this wasn’t his first time corralling a tired boyfriend. </p><p><b>“You need to eat something,” </b>Remus insisted. </p><p>Deceit didn’t bother arguing- He understood the routine. As embarrassing as it was to be caught, he had to admit that he was starving. </p><p>“God, you know I hate it when you do this! I shouldn’t have to worry about my boyfriend working himself to death every time I go on an adventure!” Remus looked back at him sadly, their hands clasped. “You promised me you’d try and stop.”</p><p>“Right, because I didn’t try at <em>all</em>. I decided I wanted to get in trouble again.”</p><p>Remus stopped them in the kitchen, and pulled Deceit into his arms. Deceit immediately melted into him. “You made me so nervous,” Remus murmured against his cheek, and kissed along his scales. “You promised you tried?” </p><p>“I’d never lie to you,” Deceit said honestly. </p><p>“Lies of omission,” Remus pointed out. “The papers?” </p><p>He blushed. “Okay, I do my best.”</p><p>Deceit helped Remus make dinner- As much as Remus would actually let him help -and they watched movies as they ate. Once his tummy was all full and the two of them were covered in blankets with the lights out and the third Saw movie started, Deceit had ended up in his boyfriend’s lap, face pressed to Remus’s neck. Remus held him tight as he fell asleep. <b></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>send me hurt/comfort prompts please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Run Away With Me? [Loceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan felt the most at home in his boyfriend’s bed.</p><p>With Deceit’s black and yellow striped sheets underneath him, soft music playing out from the walls, Deceit’s body trapping him against the bed.</p><p>Deceit pressed kisses down Logan’s neck, and across his collarbone, and over his chin. Logan panted softly and let his eyelids flutter shut, his hands rested on Deceit’s hips.</p><p>Deceit and Logan could kiss for hours. They often did- It was all they did. That and talking. Nobody made Logan comfortable and confident like Deceit did. Nobody took Logan as seriously and made him laugh like Deceit did.</p><p>Deceit moved his mouth up to Logan’s, and kissed him there for a while, Logan happily kissing him back and pulling him closer.</p><p><b>“Run away with me</b>?” Deceit murmured against his mouth.</p><p>“That’s a stupid idea,” Logan mumbled back. “But I am tempted. Thomas would never survive it.”</p><p>“Maybe he deserves the scare.”</p><p>“Maybe. But it’d still be a waste of time.” Logan reached up and stroked the scaled side of his boyfriend’s face, eyes lidded. “Thank you.”</p><p>Deceit frowned. “For what?”</p><p>“Listening to me.”</p><p>Deceit leaned in to kiss him again, his mind wandering out his mouth. “I’m going to take you away from here,” he murmured, “and I’m going to give you all you ever wanted, and whether it makes a difference or not, I’ll try it, a million times if I have to.”</p><p>Logan let Deceit talk, let his boyfriend’s words wash over him along with his kisses.</p><p>He didn’t think anything would ever change.</p><p>But as long as he had Deceit, that didn’t matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Go Home [Commission] [Moceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton and Deceit get trapped in the Subconscious and are forced to deal with their feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: Abandonment issues, blood, monsters, hurt/comfort</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It was a mistake. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That’s what they were trying to tell themselves, walking silently down a crumbling brick road. The sky was one ever-expanding shadow, and the Subconscious was full of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It was a glitch.” Deceit’s words slurred. That only happened when he was distressed. Patton used to take Deceit into his arms and kiss the slur right off his tongue, settle with him by an open window and sunbathe until they could solve the problem together. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They didn’t do that anymore. When King Romulous split, ‘Patton and Deceit’ was one thing that didn’t survive the wreckage. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Logan is working on it right now, I’m sure.” Patton smiled down at his feet. “It was a good try!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan had partnered with Remus to find a way to manually turn another side down when they were controlling too much of Thomas’s thought process. It would work on a vote system, so nobody could shut off a side just because they felt like it. Once activated, it would zap the side to their room, with their favourite side to accompany them and calm them down. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Then they needed test subjects. Patton and Deceit were so weak for their respective side, all they had to do was ask. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit glared at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Patton frowned. “You think he’d just… Leave us in here, to waste away?” </span>
</p><p><span>Deceit crossed his arms over his chest. “Because </span><em><span>nobody </span></em><span>has</span><em><span> ever</span></em> <em><span>abandoned</span></em><span> me in favour of </span><em><span>something else</span></em><span> before.” His slur was getting so bad it was hard to understand him. Patton wanted to reach out to him, but couldn’t. </span></p><p>
  
  <span>He couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Deceit-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, maybe you’re optimistic because you’re… Naive.” He looked at Patton with a vicious smile. “Because you’ve never had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His smile dropped. “They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not as long as I’m here. You don’t think Roman and Virgil are celebrating right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Patton put aside his hurt to say, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re not. They wouldn’t do that, they-” He stopped and huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit stopped walking, standing in the middle of the road. He sucked in a breath. “Where are we even going?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, there’s gotta be </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> way out of here- A- A back door or something! Or maybe… Wait, if you’re lost, you’re supposed to stay put… I-” Patton blushed, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit looked up. His eyes watered, but at Patton’s stammering, he almost smiled. Patton knew the tells- The crinkle of his eyes, the pursing of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit looked away. “I’m sorry I’m a little bitter my best friend abandoned me for movie nights with my ex-boyfriend- Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>everybody</span>
  </em>
  <span> seems to be invited to except for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What makes you think-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“SHH!” Deceit leapt forward and pressed a hand over Patton’s mouth, who squeaked. “Listen.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A sound Patton could only describe as a perfect clash between a chirp and a howl sounded in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What are they?” Patton whispered when Deceit lowered his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit kept him close in the dark. “Everything King Romulus created got sent to the Subconscious after the split. And the King… Everything he created before the split was stronger, because Roman and Remus created them together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Patton screamed as a Reject landed in front of them, chirp-roaring loud enough for their ears to ring. It was a clawed creature with thick black plates of armoured skin. Deceit threw Patton behind him and covered his head, crying out as the Reject clawed him. His sleeve teared, blood dripping to the ground and disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Deceit!” Patton tried to get around to see if he was okay, but Deceit held him tight. “What- What do we do-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They both halted. The creature stared ahead, but it didn’t have any eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Patton started to speak, and grunted as Deceit shoved him to the ground. The Reject’s claw piked into the ground. It let out frustrated chirps as it tugged. It came free a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit and Patton met eyes in the dark. Deceit shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey!” Patton cried, and then rolled out of the way as the creature chiroared and slammed its claw down. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As it struggled, Patton picked up a loose brick and slammed it into the claw. The Reject screamed as it shattered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Patton!” Deceit grinned, and dodged the Reject’s slash. “You’re a genius!” He leapt back, another claw piking itself in the ground. Patton tossed Deceit the brick and he smashed the claw. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Over here!” Patton giggled and shattered a claw in mid-air. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One left. Deceit was ready to celebrate- And then Patton tripped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Patton groaned as he hit the ground hard, and the creature turned, its black claw in the air-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“HEY!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Deceit had never been so loud in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Reject whirled on him, and pain exploded in his ankle. He fell back, gasping. It hurt so bad he couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Patton destroyed the Reject’s final claw, leaving it to flee. Patton skidded onto his knees and lifted Deceit’s pant leg. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We have to go.” Deceit spoke through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re going to bleed out if I don’t do something.” Patton pulled off his cardigan and ripped out the stitching with his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There’s more </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re tag-teamers. We have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They’re blind, right? Just stay quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Patton wrapped the sleeve tight around Deceit’s slashed ankle, and used his other to wrap up Deceit’s arm. He abandoned the scraps and helped Deceit to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Another Reject crept towards them. The held their breath as they shuffled away, Deceit’s weight leaned on Patton. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They collapsed after a few hours of hobbling, curling up underneath and overgrown tree. They gripped onto each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know why you think you’re not invited to movie night,” Patton mumbled. Neither of them could sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit kept his voice as low as possible. “I was never invited. I had to assume.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Patton hesitated. He didn’t want to say it, but Deceit needed to hear it. “We didn’t break up because I stopped caring about you. We didn’t break up because I thought the split… Corrupted you, or whatever you think. I don’t agree with your methods anymore, but I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> question your loyalty to Thomas.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit was silent for a while. All he could ask was, weakly, “Then why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> we break up?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was sad,” Patton admitted. “And I was tired, and I just couldn’t… Handle a relationship. I thought you felt the same way.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit wanted to say that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel the same way, but that he also didn’t feel like that at all, that his relationship with Patton was the only thing that kept him afloat and as tiring as it was to maintain, he never wanted to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After a few hours, they got up on shaky legs and kept walking. They had only been walking for half an hour when Deceit saw something. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Light!” He grabbed Patton’s hand, Patton’s fingers lacing with his. “Look, there’s a light!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What- What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on!” Deceit limped forward, Patton rushing to keep up. “It means Thomas is trying to remember something. If we can get to it in time, we can grab on and ride it back into the Memory Archives.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s in Logan’s room!” Patton said excitedly. “We could go home!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They rushed towards the light, and on the way, Patton’s gaze drifted to Deceit. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And all he could think was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how did I ever give him up? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this fic, please comment and consider commissioning me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Nuisance, A Terrible Illness [Remus angst]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set directly after Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts. Virgil shines a light on his and Remus's time spent together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Set directly after Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts<br/>Trigger warnings: Hurt/very little comfort? Deceit is there for Remus but like… There’s not so much he can do; It could DEFINITELY be seen as unsympathetic Virgil. It’s not, because I don’t write unsympathetic Virgil, but he’s… Not Great in this; abandonment issues; crying and other sadness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>When they were younger, the three of them were closer than anybody else in the Mindscape. Deceit found them and sort of swept them away, away from Thomas’s and the Light Sides’ rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan was only Logic back then, and he was essential. Nobody questioned that back then- And Remus still didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Patton had still taken the lead as Morality, only he reigned closer to Emotions, and when, in the midst of a breakdown, his own fear morphed into a side of its own, he didn’t quite understand what he created. He was terrified of it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And Roman… Well, as far as Thomas knew, Roman was the only creativity he had. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deceit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the living embodiment of all of Thomas’s fears and insecurities, and a Creativity that was just redundant- Those sides were not necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As a side, it’s… Difficult to fill the hole a lack of love from your host leaves. They all came away with anger issues, and abandonment issues that only exploded when Virgil left. It was difficult, but Remus tried his goddamn best. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He made sure to spend time with his fellow rejects, only leaving when they asked him to. He was probably a little clingy, but that was so much better than them thinking he didn’t have time for them. He made them gifts and he did them favours and he helped them scheme. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He loved them- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them. Sometimes he feared he loved them more than he loved Thomas. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now, he rose up into the Dark Sides’ house. Bangs and clatters sounded from the kitchen, the others a whirlwind when Deceit wasn’t supervising. Deceit was lounging on the couch, his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Janus?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit’s eyes peeked open. “What is it, Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus was trying hard not to cry. He kept sniffling and wiping away at his eyes and he couldn’t look Deceit in his beautiful, mix-matched eyes. “Was he lying?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You used to really unsettle me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Virgil had said.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I thought that you were some terrible illness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>That was never something that was brought up before. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus thought he was Virgil’s best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus raised his head and swallowed. “Which time?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Before- Now?” Remus shook his head. “I don’t know, just- Just tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus stood, and Remus threw himself into his arms. Janus held onto him tightly. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus sobbed into Janus’s arms, his body shaking. The embarrassment, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>grief</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was going to tear him apart and he could only be grateful that Janus was there to hold him together. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>How was he supposed to move forward, knowing that? How was he supposed to find any happiness, any at all, in the memories he had so carefully kept, when a lie marred each page? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>How was he supposed to trust anybody when they said they loved him?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He thought back to the countless times he’d bounced into the room, draped himself over Virgil’s lap or an arm over his shoulder, singing, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And Virgil had blushed, and he’d muttered it back, and Remus always thought he was just shy, or vulnerable- But he was lying. And it was worse because he thought he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lie.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And how many times had that happened? Two, three times a day sometimes? Remus said it anytime he thought it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He thought he was Virgil’s best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But all he ever was, was a nuisance. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New video’s like “hey! I exist! :D” and I’m like… Cool, but what about a very belated revelation about DWIT? Anyway I just got this fic idea because I realize Virgil saying that COMPLETELY fucking destroys EVERY headcannon I have about pre-sanders sides dark sides r i fucking p.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Turn Back Time [Loceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: 51 from the twenty One Pilots prompts w/ Logan? “Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Logan and Janus had a secret nook in the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Beyond the “neighborhood,” which was really just the Light Sides’ house and the Dark Sides’ house facing each other on either side of a cobble road, and down past a long pathway dotted with houses of Sides long forgotten, was a large expanse of trees. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As far as the two knew, there was nothing else in there. It was quiet, and empty. If the other sides thought to follow them in, which only Remus had ever been curious enough to, they would get lost in the sameness of every branch and rock. Only Logan and Janus knew the way. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Every other night, and each time a video was filmed, they would meet in a small cave a twenty minute walk into the woods. It was really just big enough for the two of them, a bed, and some storage, the entrance covered in enough vines to mask the glow of the faerie lights. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They built it sometime in college, when Thomas’s personality formed a new depth, when the Light Sides and the Dark Sides weren’t allowed to mingle as much as they could before. Logan and Janus used to be allowed to shout their love from the rooftops, to hold hands while they drank their coffee, to cuddle while they read, to kiss each other goodmorning and goodnight and hello and goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Everyone thought they broke up (well, except for Remus. Janus told Remus everything). Everyone thought that just because they all couldn’t work their shit out, Janus and Logan weren’t allowed to be happy, and it was… Laughable. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But as much as they wished they could turn back time, could stop the divot from happening, they would never give up the times they have alone, in their little cave, cuddling and kissing and being together freely. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>No matter what type of fight the other Sides put up, they would never give each other up. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Necessity Cuddles [Dukeceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Out of necessity cuddles with Dukeceit (Virgil locking them in a closet or something) Ps your writing is super good and I love all of your stories!!</p><p>A/N: Also Virgil is a mean boy in this but I still love him and he has reason so this isn’t unsympathetic fight me. Also one (1) singular mention of f*cking so uhh yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Remus let out an undignified squeak as he collided into Janus’s chest, who groaned and shoved him off. Remus promptly hit the door and fell back into Janus. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fucking hell,” Janus snapped under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Virgil!” Remus whined. “Let us out!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sick of you destroying my shit,” he snapped. “Can’t you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> self control?!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And what did I do?” Janus asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Right. Funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anxiety stormed away, and Janus sighed. Ever since Thomas started filming Sanders Sides, Virgil’s anger had been bubbling, getting closer and closer to a boil. Janus knew exactly what it was leading to, but he couldn’t say. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now what?” Remus pouted. He grunted in frustration as he turned, stepping on Janus’s foot in the process. The closet was so tiny and filled to the brim with boxes. “Do we fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus pinched the bridge of his nose. “And why would we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He shrugged. “Just seemed appropriate. Not like there’s anything else to do.” He pouted up at Janus, eyes wide. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re always bored,” Janus mumbled and slid down to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus slid down as well, and with them both sitting criss-cross, Remus’s knees poked hard into Janus’s. Remus huffed and whined in frustration and discomfort as he shuffled around and tossed and turned, kicking Janus in the shin and the knee. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus grunted as Remus finally just dropped himself into Janus’s lap. He nuzzled up under Janus’s chin like a cat, and finally relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist and sighed. This was his fate. Who was he to fight it? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Accidently Witnessed Kiss [Intrulogical]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the kiss prompts #52 (Accidently Witnessed kiss) w/ Intrulogical? - Ezra</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remus,” Logan hissed.</p><p>“What?” He acted so innocent. Like he hadn’t just leaned in for a kiss <em>in the middle of the common area.</em></p><p>“No one’s around!” Remus whined. “And I haven’t seen you all day!” He wiggled a little in frustration, pouting.</p><p>Logan blushed behind his book. “I’ve been catching up on my studies.”</p><p>“And I’ve been catching up on my porn, that’s not very fun either.”</p><p>Logan dropped his face into his book and groaned.</p><p>“Just one kiss? <em>Please?”</em></p><p>He lifted his head and nodded. “If you’re quick.”</p><p>“I can be quick!” Remus dropped himself into Logan’s lap and pressed their mouths together forcefully, humming and giggling.</p><p>When he pulled back, Logan’s face was bright red, but he smiled.</p><p>Virgil stumbled back into the kitchen after watching from the doorway. He covered his mouth as his face heated up, flustered.</p><p>He peeked back into the room. He’d never seen them both look so… Happy. He shoved his cup of coffee back in the microwave, as if it wasn’t already hot enough, and wandered back out when he was sure Remus was gone.</p><p>“Hey, Lo.”</p><p>Logan glanced up. He was still blushing. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just realized I’ve got a lot to get done tonight, with Thomas’s show coming up and everything.” He looked away nervously. “I probably can’t make our movie night tonight. Could you find something else to do?”</p><p>Logan’s eyes glazed over in distraction. “Yeah,” he said. “No problem.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright this might be taken the wrong way i realize but it was written as virgil is trying to give logan more time with remus, not virgil is avoiding logan rip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Roman-Centric Hurt/Comfort [Royaliceit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Patton and/or Janus caring for Roman after a particularly long day when Thomas's ego took a hard hit?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sh, sh!”</p><p>“Ow! My foot!”</p><p>“Shh!”</p><p>Roman frowned in confusion, stopped just outside his bedroom door. He’d been looking everywhere for his boyfriends. What were they doing in his room?</p><p>He pushed the door open, and Janus snapped, the room alighting in soft candles. His eyes widened as the moonlight streamed in through the open windows, the T.V queued up with all his favourite movies.</p><p>He wiped his eyes and sniffled. Patton jumped up from the bed and into Roman’s arms, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Come here, you two,” Janus said, patting the bed. It was well stocked in blankets and snacks.</p><p>Roman cuddled up with his boyfriends, eating and watching movies, until he fell asleep.</p><p>He felt better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>